¿Cómo ves la navidad?
by jva98
Summary: Drabbles navideños sobre distintos personajes, tanto agentes como villanos, dicen que cada quien percibe un mismo objeto de distintas maneras y sus distintas experiencias se volveran en algo que le de a estas fechas un toque especial.
1. Cree

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. fs5/i/2004/361/3/9/Kids_Next_Door_Christmas_by_

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

* * *

 **Parte I**

Cree siempre había sido una buena agente, de las mejores en su generación, solía llevar a casa multiples veces hasta tarde solo para poder cumplir con aquellas emocionantes aventuras, de todo lo que más podía amar de cuando era niña fue la navidad, una de las mejores épocas del año y no solo por los regalos, esta bien; los regalos eran lo más importante, pero el tiempo que pasaba con su hermanita Abigail.

En el ámbito de regalos Cree sospechaba que papa Noel conocía sus labores en la KND y lo recompensaba con regalos de los mejores que una niña podía desear… o por lo menos una niña de su calibre; algunos tesoros los conservo por años.

Pero todo cambio cuando cumplió trece y sus recuerdos fueron arrebatados de su memoria por la seguridad de la agencia que tanto estimaba, perdió el apreció a su hermana y el numero 11 paso a ser solamente un numero más entre el montón y ya no tenía nada de especial para ella.

Al principio Cree solía ser una adolescente buena, no se comportaba mal con su hermana y en general no pasaba de ser una simple estudiante cotidiana e inofensiva para los KND, de manera que su hermana menor no reparo en ella como amenaza y pudieron seguir pasando juntas.

Esa Navidad Cree volvió a recibir bastantes regalos, no tantos como cuando era una agente, aunque eso no tenía forma de saber, la única que lo noto fue la pequeña Abby, como le solía llamar Cree.

No fue sino hasta la dulce edad de catorce años cuando los adolescentes llegaron a ella, la reconocían como el famoso numero 11, llena de ímpetu y batalla, le contaron todo sobre los chicos del barrio y sus memorías perdidas, Cree furiosa por aquello accedió a unirse a ellos.

Aquel año fue el peor para las hermanas Olivera, sus lazos fueron rotos por una tontería como la edad; Abby permaneció leal al sector V y Cree a los adeolescentes.

Ese mismo año tuvieron que hacer una tregua por las fechas navideñas, para que sus padres no sospecharan nada, Cree incrédula esperaba algunos regalos, pero debía saber que Santa no pareció de la misma opinión, porque aquel año y los siguientes años a partir de aquel día Cree solo recibió, lo que tenía merecido por aquel cambio de bando, un único objeto:

 _ **Carbón.**_

 **Fin de la mini transmisión**

* * *

(Bip, bip) Abriendo N.A.- ( **N** otas de **A** utor)

Hola, me presento soy el agente 98 (cuando ande de buena gente) y el agente J (si me pongo maloso) xD

Soy nuevo en este fandom, no quiero tirar rollo, así que solo dire que me presento :D Y que soy chico, soltero ;) Okno xDD Ahh por cierto, cuando acabe el reto igual me animo a mi estilo recurrente (Caps de 3,000 palabras en adelante semanales xD)

Entro con un reto UOuOU pero bueno, espero caerles bien y denme su opinión en una review si así gustan.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Numero 2

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

* * *

 **Parte II**

Guillermo Gonzales, también conocido como número 2, se encontraba aquel día en la casa del árbol, era la noche del 23 de Diciembre, pero los agentes del sector V habían quedado de acuerdo para cenar aquel día la cena navideña de los niños, ya que la cena con sus familias se llevaría al día siguiente y no se volverían a ver hasta el 26 de Diciembre cuando estuvieran libres.

La cena básicamente se conformaba de dulces, nachos, hot dogs y cualquier cosa que tuviera grasa, azúcar o forma de dinosaurio… O las tres juntas. En el caso de numero 2 comía un tazón de nachos extra grandes, pero aquel tazón no le impedía jugar una ronda de tarjetas Yipp con su compañero 4.

-Utilizo un pinochu de 330 de ataque y derroto a tu choritord de 120 de defensa; gano.-festejo Memo tomando las tarjetas.

-Oye, eso no es justo, 120 de defensa puede aguantar fácilmente 330 de ataque.-se quejo el güero Torres.

-No, no puede.-numero 1 se dio una palmada de decepción en la frente, él le había prestado atención.

-Yo no veo porque tanto pleito, solo son cartitas.-aseguro numero 5 antes de llevarse una ración de bastón de caramelo a la boca.

-No cualquiera, son del tipo Yipp.-aseguro numero 2-Y para tu información hay comunidades enteras dedicadas exclusivamente a estos juegos de "cartitas".-enfatizo lo ultimo tratando de hacer valido su argumento.

-Entre locos se entienden.-continuo Abby sin importarle.

Memo se quedo mirándola mal durante un par de segundos antes de reclamar su premio, cuatro trataba de usar una calculadora para probar que no había sido derrotado… inútilmente; al final resignado cedió la carta a número 2, este casi pega un grito de alegría, ahora solo le faltaban doscientos treinta y cuatro cartas para completar el nuevo álbum de colección.

Número 5 bufo molesta, pero eso no le importo a número 2, porque él sabía que ella nunca entendería la importancia de aquel valioso juego de _**cartas.**_

 **Mini transmisión interrumpida.**

 **(Bip,bip)**

* * *

 **Na.-Bueno espero les gustara, espero no les moleste, en lo personal prefiero usar los nombres traducidos, porque con esos crecí, al igual que con la traducción, sé que es muy mexicana, pero es así como los vi desde pequeño y así los recuerdo xd, espero no les disguste.**

 **Gracias por la bienvenida, agente 98 se despido, por ahora. Nos leemos.**


	3. Futuro

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte III**

Madame Margaret había ofrecido otra fiesta navideña en su castillo rosa súper hermoso, todas las niñas deseaban ir y conocerla, la mujer perfecta, la que todas querían ser y podían ser.

Hacía dos años que el mundo estaba lleno de lindas y hermosas niñas, ni un solo niño rondaba en la superficie, el único hombre que quedaba era el Güero Torres, un anciano de más de ochenta años que fue de los primeros en dar resistencia a la "utopía" y también el último; era un prisionero de guerra que quedaba como recordatorio a las chicas de lo asquerosos que eran los chicos.

El ex número cuatro había cambiado el futuro, pero lo que no supo es que solo creo otra línea de tiempo, él salvo un futuro, pero no todos, entre aquellos que no se salvaron se encontraba el suyo propio.

En el calabozo la cena de Navidad era un pan duro con agua, número cuatro no desprecio la comida, no había comido en un par de días, lo único malo fue que lo transmitían por la pantalla plasma del salón principal, para el disfrute de las niñas.

Todas ellas se reían con una risita tonta, después de todo, aquel era un ser asqueroso para ellas y verlo en aquellas condiciones era fantástico.

Cuatro también podía ver el espectáculo de ellas riendo, el hombre ya anciano miro con cierto odio la televisión, sobre todo al fondo que distinguió a una niña pachoncita y de rizos, a otra con dos bolitas de cabello sujetados en trenzas y afroamericana, ambas tenían en medio a una chica peliblanca bien maquillada, las tres reían sin parar.

Pensaban que ellas lo tenía todo en aquellos lares, pero no tenían algo que cuatro siempre tuvo:

 _ **Libertad**_

 **Mini transmisión interrumpida**

 **(Bip,bip)**

 **Na.-Hoy no hay Notas :v**


	4. Amor de hermanas

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte IV**

Numero cinco se conformaba con que ella se comportara decentemente frente a sus padres, si Cree no trataba de lavarle el cerebro ella no la golpearía con su arma de mostaza hirviendo, esa era una regla primordial en la residencia Olivera, donde dos hijas tenían que hacer las paces para Navidad.

La menor en aquellas fechas tenía cuidado especial ante la posibilidad de cualquier señal de enfrentamiento por parte de su hermana, la situación se prestaba a lo ridículo, pero eso sucedía cuando tu hermana es la líder de la organización que quiere acabar contigo.

Aquella mañana estaba Abby abriendo sus regalos de Navidad, un nuevo paquete de calcetines, cortesía de su tía Magdalena… Recordaría eso la próxima vez que la visitaran, finalmente despues de un centenar de presentes le toco abrir el de su hermana… ¿Qué sería? ¿Una bomba? ¿Un controlador de mentes? ¿Un Bra? ¿Una pasta de dientes? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Abby suspiro y decidió abrirlo antes de que se volviera demasiado tarde, para su sorpresa el regalo de aquel año era un ticket de descuento a un salón de belleza… bien… eso no era peligroso… Lo cual le preocupo bastante, ahora ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermana? Al voltear la mirada la adolescente fingió de desconcertada y la saludo con todo descaro.

Numero cinco miro con desconfianza antes de agredecer falsamente, por su suerte sus padres no se enteraron.

-Miren la hora.-les dijo su padre-Vayan a lavarse las manos para la cena.

Ambas salieron por el pasillo, pero Cree se adelanto y aprovecho para darle un empujón con el hombro a Abby, la cual se detuvo y la miro enfadada, eran hermanas y a la vez las peores enemigas, vaya…

 _ **Ironía**_

 **Transmisión interrumpida**

 **Bip Bip**


	5. Padre

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte V**

Se puede decir que los de la Otra Cuadra tenían los pensamientos coordinados, siempre hablaban con la misma tonalidad, siempre bien formados y listos para combatir a todo niño que estuviera en contra de los principios de los adultos, lo que no muchos imaginaban es que incluso esos chicos tenían ciertas diferencias.

Precisamente el mayor problema erradicaba al momento de ir al baño, estaban tan acostumbrados a ir juntos que…

Algunos pensaban que estaban locos y mucho cabe decir, que debían disfrutar su infancia, ser libre como todo niño merece y disfrutar del Sol y la brisa, pero aquellas no eran actividades para los de la Otra Cuadra, entre sus actividades favoritas se encontraba leer, estudiar, hacer la tarea y guardar silencio.

Eso no los volvía populares entre sus compañeros de escuela, aunque claro es no tenía importancia para ellos; tenían suficiente venganza tomando represalias contra los niños.

Aprovechaban su situación privilegiada para hacer distintos planes y arruinarle la diversión a los infantes de su edad, susjugarretas iban desde tener el mejor pastel jamás hecho y obligar a los demás niños del mundo a ver mientras ellos comían, contratar a una cadena de helados para que no reparta a los niños, entre un largo etcétera de planes malignos.

Pero todo ese talento no lo tendrían si no lo hubieran aprendido de algún lado, y vivían bajo el mismo techo de uno de los mayores villanos que las organizaciones infantiles hayan podido enfrentar, el ídolo de las cinco cabecitas parejas y su protector, dueño de la mansión donde habitaban.

De tal palo tal astilla, pues los de la Otra Cuadra esperaban que ese dicho se cumpliera para poder ser iguales a aquel villano tan temido por los niños del mundo y venerado por ellos:

 _ **Padre**_

 **Transmisión interrumpida**

 **Bip Bip**


	6. Salón de Belleza

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte VI**

¿Por qué Abby tenía que confiar en ella? Despues de todo había demostrado no ser de confianza ni digna en lo más minimo de cualquier muestra de respeto, tal vez era por todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntas, inclusive podía ser solo un capricho, pero lo cierto es que habían sido unidas hace no mucho tiempo atrás, podría darle una oportunidad después de todo.

Su entrenamiento como agente de los chicos del barrio la tenía preparada para cualquier eventualidad indeseada por parte de su hermana, en otras palabras si aquello era una trampa ya estaba preparada, pero el instinto familiar era más poderoso, realmente quería creer que Cree le había dado un regalo, tal vez no para regresar a que las cosas fueran como antes, cosa imposible, sino para siquiera un cambio a algo mejor… Parecía imposible, pero había peleado contra un monstruo hecho de helado, comida mutante, gatitos, incluso un sofá pulpo, lo imposible era relativo.

Entro al salón de belleza, dentro se encontraban puras niñas… Si hubiera sido una trampa para aquel momento el salón ya hubiera tenido adolescentes, eso la animo, mostró el ticket en la registradora, una mujer que masticaba goma de mascar, usaba top y short corto, con las uñas rosas largas la atendió, le señalo un asiento rojo con una de aquellas maquinas, algunas niñas reían bobamente al mirar a Abby, ella les hecho un vistazo, seguramente la llamarían "Fodonga" o cosas por el estilo, pero le daba igual a número cinco, ella solo iba a aprovechar ese rato para relajarse.

Se sentó en aquella silla, cerro los ojos y esperó a que el tratamiento empezara, para su no tan grata sorpresa unas cadenas que salieron del interior de la maquina, Abby intento moverse pero una niña la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-les grito Abby.

-Tranquila, pronto nos ayudaras.-le dijo Cree mientras se acercaba con un uniforme peculiar, muy diferente al de ninja adolescente, que la dejaba incluso irreconocible.

-¡¿Cree?!-número cinco se asusto bastante al ver a su hermana en aquel estado-¿Q-qué me haras?-pregunto ya asustada sabiendo de lo que su hermana era capaz.

-No es importante lo que yo te hare hermanita, lo importante es lo que haras tu por nosotras, disfruta esta Navidad, vamos a estar… Reconectadas, jiji.-al decir eso la maquina para el cabello bajo y se pocisiono alrededor de su cabeza.

Debía saber que aquello era una trampa de su hermana, una estratagema para tenderle una emboscada, un burdo…

 _ **Ataque**_

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_

 _ **Na.-Si pueden conecten las piezas ;)**_


	7. Inicia el ataque Parte I

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte VII**

Los agentes número uno, dos, tres y cuatro estaban en la casa del árbol, era la primera vez que se veían en días, la última vez que jugaron con las tarjetas Yip el Güero se había pasado aquellos días navideños tratando de pensar una manera de recuperar su carta perdida.

Número 1 tenía un gorro navideño por la ocasión, a pesar de que la fesividad había terminado dos días atrás el espíritu inflaqueable de todos continuaba en el aire, menos el de Abby, quien no se había presentado aún, comenzó a sospechar ligeramente. Por lo general número cinco era la primera en llegar a la casa… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una alarma estridente sono e ilumino la habitación de rojo

-¡Chicos del barrio estamos bajo ataque!-grito por su reloj de muñeca haciéndose oír por todos los megafonos-¡A cualquier señal de peligro disparen a discre…!-no pudo terminar de gritar por un sonido estridente que se acercó a él, sonido que fue registrado por los altavoces antes de que la transmición fuera interrumpida, el resto de los integrantes sabían que la amenaza era inminente y prepararon sus armas.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto dos temblando por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

-Atacaremos y defenderemos unidos como el muro de Berlín.-Güero dio sus palabras de apoyo… a su manera.

-¿Qué ese muro no había sido derrumbado?-pregunto Kuki sujetando su lanzador de mostaza.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-cuatro se sonrojo y apuntó de un lado a otro con su arma.

-¿Por qué nos atacarían?-se pregunto número dos.

-Esa pregunta yo se las puedo responder.-aseguro Abby detrás de ellos, junto a ella se encontraban Cree y otras niñas.

-Esperen un segundo…-fue cuatro el primero en conectar los puntos-¡Ustedes de nuevo!-apuntó sin dudarlo en su amiga, pero el resto de las niñas apuntaron a él.

-Oh no… ¿Qué van a hacernos?-pregunto número dos temblando.

-No queremos hacerles nada, todo lo contrario, solo queremos darles algo.

-¿Darnos?-pregunto Kuki-¿Seran simios arcoíris?

-Bingo.-dijo Cree sonriendo.

-Mira niñitas no sé porque volvieron, pero ya derrote en el pasado a Margarette y volveré a hacerlo si es necesario.-les dijo número cuatro apuntándose con su pulgar.

-¡Disparen!-a la orden de Cree entre varias chicas apuntaron y dispararon a número cuatro, pero este fue salvado gracias a que se interupuso Kuki, recibiendo el disparo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos y cuatro salieron corriendo por el pasillo, escuchando como decenas de rayos trataban de apuntarles a ambos.

-¡No dejen que escape! ¡Es nuestro objetivo primordial!-ordeno Cree a las niñas.

Pero no pudieron alcanzarlos por más que intentaron, eran bastante lentas, las niñas rabiaron en su interior por aquella falla, mientras los otros dos tripulaban solos una nave sin destino, se sentían horrible, habían abandonado a sus amigos para salvar sus pellejos, vaya…

 _ **Cobardía**_

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_


	8. Inicia el ataque Parte II

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte VIII**

Los varones miembros de La Otra Cuadra se encontraban en su habitación compartida esperando que fueran las ocho en punto para poder dormir, todo vestidos con sus pijamas totalmente idénticas, Lenny dejo a un lado su casco de futbol americano para poder descansar, mientras Bruce tomaba un poco de agua de su mesita de noche, por su parte David ya estaba recostado y con los ojos casi cerrados.

Fue entonces cuando una alarma interrumpio el silencio, una luz roja inundo el ambiente a la vez que una voz elegante, casi parecida a la de un mayordomo, repetía:

-Intruso detectado en la biblioteca, intruso detec…

-¿Quién habrá sido a esta hora?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo y claramente enojados y levantándose al mismo tiempo, a Lenny le tomo cierto tiempo extra por volver a ponerse el casco.

Los tres salieron por el pasillo para encontrarse con un centenar de niñas, acompañadas de sus dos hermanas, aquello los confundio.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-preguntaron los tres a sus hermanas, sorprendidos por la respuesta nula de las contrarias, se sorprendieron aun más al ver sus uniformes, no eran los que la dulcrificación les había cedido, eran otros blancos y con tonalidades rosas en lugar de celestes, además de una especie de casco que cubría sus cabezas, no eran las únicas, el resto de las chicas se encontraban igual.

-Encontramos una manera de detener la dulcrificación para siempre.-les dijo Ashley sin su tono de voz que solía usar cuando estaban unidos, los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender-Aceptenlo como un regalo de Navidad de nuestra parte.-les guiño un ojo.

-¡Cuando Padre se entere de esto…!-comenzaron a amenazar.

-Jajaja…-las chicas rieron con una risa bastante tonta e inmadura, fue extraño para ellos oír la voz de sus hermanas con la misma boba risita.

-Querras decir Madre.-corrigio Ogie-Sí, creo que ella no se molestara.

Los chicos no entendieron aquellas palabras, pero al ver como decenas de armas apuntaron a ellos, sin dudarlo corrieron como si de uno solo se tratara, las chicas abrieron fuego y el primero en caer fue David el cual lanzó un grito antes de que una cegadora luz amarilla lo consumiera, los otros dos voltearon horrorizados aun sin parar de correr, donde antes se había encontrado su hermano ahora estaba una niña bastante alta y de cabellera castaña, con el mismo uniforme y arma que las otras niñas, no tardo en apuntarles nuevamente.

Corrieron pasillo tras pasillo sintiendo como los disparos llegaban cerca de ambos, fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que las chicas predijeran uno de sus movimientos y antes de lo que les hubiera gustado tenían frente suya un pasillo lleno de niñas, estas dispararon sin dudar, siendo Bruce la segunda victima, transformándose en una pequeña rubia.

Lenny para evitar los rayos que se le acercaban abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerro con fuerza, sin tiempo para pensar salto por la ventana de cabeza para escapar de las niñas, fue protegido por su casco…

 _ **ROJO.**_

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_

 _ **¿Por qué me desvie tanto del tema Navidad…? Realmente tienen que esperar a tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas completas x3**_


	9. Un día tranquilo

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte IX**

Fanny era una chica pelirroja con varias pecas en su rostro, pasaba la Navidad bastante tranquilamente en su casa, su padre le había comprado muchos regalos, cosa rara considerando quien era su padre y quien era ella, pero aquel día todo quedaba olvidado.

Recostada en el asiento de su padre cerca de la chimenea, descansando los pies y comiendo una caja de chocolate nata, una delicia, aquel día se lo iba a tomar como descanso, nada de misiones, nada de amigas, nada de armas extrañas o villanos locos, nada de base lunar y por supuesto desconecto cualquier alarma de los chicos del barrio.

La televisión pasaba un especial navideño clásico, se estaba riendo a carcajadas al ver como un niño, seguramente un agente de KND, golpeaba a dos ladrones comunes y corrientes para proteger su casa, nada que no estuviera fuera del protocolo.

-Fanny.-le dijo su padre indicándole que era su turno de ocupar la televisión, el canal de las noticias debería estar dando algo importante para el negocio después de todo; la niña solo subió a su habitación a disfrutar los juguetes que había recibido.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y así permaneció todo el día, al día siguiente decidió reconectar su ordenador con el satélite de los chicos del barrio, su contraseña estaba equivocada, eso no le gusto nada.

-¡Me dice que mi contraseña esta equivocada!-le gritó a Rachel en una llamada telefónica, su amiga lanzó una risa tonta.

-Tranquila Fanny, irá a tu casa un equipo para solucionar el problema…-la voz de su amiga sonaba bastante distante a pesar de estar satisfecha de algo, si algo le había enseñado tanto tiempo de agente era que si algo olía raro, no era nada bueno.

Trató de contactar a la base antártica, a la base lunar … nada, al sector V tal vez… nada… Parecía que todos los contactos que tenía se negaban a contestar su llamada.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando una nave había llegado frente a su puerta, algo extraña la nave y finalmente lo vió, una nave rosada, solo niñas salían de ahí, pero con uniformes, las KND no usaban uniformes, menos uno tan… femenino, tendría que escapar y buscar que estaba pasando, justo en su día libre.

Ella creía que tendría un libre, que…

 _ **Estupidez**_

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_


	10. Baile

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte X**

El baile de los chicos del barrio para año nuevo celebrado en la base lunar siempre era un evento donde los niños asistían a una fiesta de etiqueta, pero con ropas casuales, todos los sectores habían aceptado ir para dar las campanadas por el nuevo año, que es primero en la luna antes que en cualquier otro lado del planeta.

Número 362 hablaba con un montón de niñas mientras ordenaba la preparación del salón para la fiesta, aquella vez habría algo diferente.

-¿Prepararon todo?-preguntó Rachel a sus asistentes.

-Sí.-contestó Abby que era la más cercana.

-¿Ponche?

-Servido.

-¿Dulces?

-De la mejor calidad.

-¿Rayo transformador?-al preguntar eso número tres saco de su manga un control remoto, lo acciono y una pequeña esfera de baile disco salió del techo-Tiene vista a todos los angulos posibles, no podrán escapar de la sala.

-¿Reforzaron las paredes?-pregunto Rachel.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo otra chica.

-Perfecto, Madame Margarette se alegrara cuando le demos la noticia, este será el último año de los chicos del barrio y comenzara las señoritas del barrio, ¿Prepararon el lema?

-GND.-respondió Abby riendo tontamente.

Todas las niñas comenzaron a reír tontamente, aquella noche iba ser el final de lo que tanto habían defendido y peleado, ahora estaban en otro bando muy diferente al anterior, ya no luchaban por el bien de los niños en general, ahora peleaban por las niñas y eso les gustaba a ellas.

Solo faltaba poco para que el mal que ellas cernirían sobre la corporación iniciara, era cuestión de tiempo, cuando llegara la media noche lunar y el año nuevo diera inicio junto a una nueva organización.

Ese sería un _**baile **_ para recordar.

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_


	11. Aliados

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Parte XI**

Lizzie era una chica que salía desde hace un tiempo con Niguel, el número 1 de los chicos del barrio, líder del sector V; aquel día era la mañana del 31 de Diciembre, había sido invitada a un baile en la base lunar de los chicos del barrio, a pesar de no ser una agente la conocían lo suficiente para decir que algunos eran sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando decidió voltear a la ventana, puede que fuese simplemente curiosidad por los gritos de afuera de su casa de un grupo peculiar de niños, aquel era el güero, el gordito era Guillermo y el pequeñito era el hermano menor de Guillermo, Tomas, los tres caminaban y hablaban bastante alto sobre estrategias y cosas de ese estilo.

Tal vez no le hubiera llamado la atención, de no haber pasado días sin noticias de Nigel, desde navidad ninguno de ellos había hablado con ella, pensó que la habían ignorado, pero ahí estaban ellos en la acera.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-pregunto cuatro.

-Mira, es una chica, podemos hacer que sea como nuestra espía.-le dijo dos.

-¿Se puede saber porque no trajiste a tu hermano?-preguntó Tomas.

-Él… es ella…-dijo cuatro cerrando los ojos-Llegaron antes que nosotros…

-Yo ah…-Tomas no sabía que decir-Ya veras como resolveremos esto.-le dijo Tomas.

-No lo sé, Madame Margarete no actuó nunca de esta manera en el pasado…-aseguro Güero.

-En el pasado no, pero… ¿En el futuro?-preguntó dos.

-El plan permanece, tenemos que buscar aliados y enfrentar a esa bruja en el futuro, sobre todo liberar a los niños… El baile de esta noche sería perfecto.-aseguró cuatro.

-Hasta que nos organizamos.-se quejó Tomas.

-¿Me querían para qué?-preguntó Lizzie desde la ventana, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, era momento de contar todo y tenían menos de veinticuatro horas para llevar acabo algún tipo de plan.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes…-comenzó a explicarle cuatro, sin saber que eran escuchados.

-Quieren planear algo.-dijo Abby a la radio.

-Muy bien hermanita, dame su ubicación.-le ordeno Cree, Abby obedeció, obedecer le causaba una gran _**alegría.**_

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_


	12. ¿Como ves la Navidad?

**¿Qué significa la Navidad para mí?**

 **Disclaimer.-** todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

Nota inicial.-Esta vez hare algo distinto, ya es más que obvio que esta fue la precuela del long fic que prometí para un futuro en este fandom, así que dejare una escena que ocurrirá en aquel fic, no espicificare en que parte, ni como llegamos a ella, pero se me hizo que tenía que ver con Navidad, sé que esto no es muy navideño, pero en el long fic y con esta escena entenderán porque tiene este estilo.

 **Parte XII-Final**

Eran Güero Torres y Madame Margarete, había visto su horrible cara en hologramas del pasado, pero aquella vez estaban cara a cara y se encontraba atado con una soga.

-¿Sabes? No escogimos navidad al azar como una fecha para atacar a tu universo…-comentó ella-Todo tuvo un propósito señorito.

-Aliaste a enemigos mortales y las volviste unas bobas niñas, todo por mi, ¿Qué tengo de especial? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-grito cuatro.

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? ¡Quiero convertirte en una niña! De una o de otra manera en todos los universos logras salvarte hasta la vejez, pero nunca descubres la belleza de ser una niña.-le dijo la señora de mayor edad.

-Como si me importara, ahora suélteme para que pueda darle unas pataditas...-trató de liberarse, pero no pudo-¡Arruinaste la navidad!

-¿Yo? ¿Arruinarla? Al contrario, tú lo hiciste.-le dijo la mujer-Ya te lo dije, escogimos este momento especifico del año, no solo porque tu estuvieras con las defensas bajas, sino porque… porque… ahh ¿Cómo decirlo? Podrías decirme ¿cómo ves la navidad?-preguntó la mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Tu visión, de la Navidad.-le dijo ella, el contrario se sintió tan indignado que no respondió-Bueno, te contestare la mía, veras ¿Alguna vez te he contado cuando me regaló mi "yo" del futuro, osease mi "yo" del presente; esta bella y fina arma.-mostró una de esas asquerosas armas, pero esta tenía bastantes años de antigüedad, cuatro permaneció en silencio-Muy bien, acertaste, Navidad; ese día fue muy especial, ese día pude volver a mis apestosos y patanes hermanos mayores en lindas y educadas niñas; fue el mejor día de mi vida, asi que cada navidad viajo de vuelta a otro universo paralelo y le doy a otra "yo" uno de estos, para que la felicidad sea eterna e infinita, universo tras universo…Así es como yo veo la Navidad Güero, así de especial es para mí… Por eso el ataque de vuelta a tu universo donde escaparon se llevo en esta fecha, para conmemorar este día tan importante.-se detuvo a la vez que miró aterradoramente a chico, este rezó para que llegara su rescate-Para cumplir mis _**deseos.**_

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida**_

 _ **BipBip**_

 **Notas de autor finales.-Gracias por leer este fanfic, enserio que fue corto, pero bueno, como ya saben, esta historia son eventos en orden "cronologíco" que narran fragmentos de un long-fic que subiré pronto, además de participar en un concurso, originalmente esa no era la idea, pero mira que la historia termino quedando chula xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, de ser así agradecería una review si quieren continuación, o cualquier opinión (incluso negativa) que tengan de estos drabbles, acepto sugerencias, es todo, gracias por leer y espero que voten por mi para el concurso (Saca un reloj de bolsillo) Vooooteeeen.**


End file.
